A vehicle, such as an automobile, may include multiple rows of seating. Seats in each row may be bucket seats, bench seats, or other kinds, and the seats may face forward relative to the vehicle. The seats include seat bottoms on which occupants sit and seatbacks against which occupants rest their backs. The seat bottoms are generally horizontal and the seatbacks are generally upright.
In a frontal vehicle collision, an occupant may contact the seatbacks of the row of seating on front of the occupant. In a vehicle collision, the vehicle decelerates before the occupant decelerates. When the vehicle has decelerated but the occupant still has forward momentum, the occupant leans forward. This motion may bring the head of the occupant in contact with the seatback in front of the occupant.